Bent and Broken
by Infinite Octopaw
Summary: The war is over and the Deceptacons are now Slaves. After a bad bounty hunting accident, Ultra Magnus cripples a Con who is on the run. He is now forced to be the master of a femme who wants him dead and will stop at nothing to escape.
1. Ch 1: freedom is the right

_Bent and Broken_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Freedom is the Right of all Sentient Beings_

I ran for it, leaving everyone else in the dust or snow I should say... if they weren't strong enough the fend for themselves then they deserved the shackles.

I hated this, once the news hit my platoon that The war was over but there was no peace, the Prime had his goon squad out on the hunt for us.

His big speeches of freedoms and rights, I hope he chokes on them.

I'll regroup with the others, I know where they were heading. A small force on Kingdah a abandoned organic plant. Once I get there I can fight for my right as a leader and become the new leader of the Decepticons.

But that wasn't important now, I was being followed.

No, I was being chased.

The snow was thick, I could see fine it's just walking throw it proved to be the issue. The terrain was rocky and uneven non deciduous trees made up the random nature around me.

It didn't mater though I wasn't driving, Unfortunately I didn't have a good Altmode, I couldn't become a Jet or a speedster, like the rest of my platoon. I was a tank. A _very_ big tank and _very_ slow.

"Halt! Leadframe," a deep voice rumbled, I turned around. It hadn't been the first time I heard it today.

Ultra Magnus of the Tyrist blah blah blah, Scariest space cop and kill joy across all the galaxy.

"You can't run forever," he shouted pulling out a blaster, he was right but he can't chase me forever too. I transformed into a tank. And shot at him again and again, he matched each one with a well timed shot, having them go off in mid air. Like a big ninja I ran off while his sight was still unclear.

I won't lie he's a big scary dude. What made matters worse is I was running dangerously low on Energon so I couldn't risk a full shootout at the moment. But I couldn't risk getting a hit either. But it doesn't matter I need to focus on the here and now, perhaps a fake trail too fool him. That might be difficult in the snow-

"AHHHH!" I shouted I felt fire down my spine. Cracks in my armour spit like a river of scorching pain. I couldn't vent right... it was to hard. I couldn't even fall on my knees, I hit the ground at full speed.

"Frag!" I hissed repressing the agony. My eyes widened in horror as I heard Magnus's heavy footsteps get closer and closer.

They were slightly a ways away.

Did he just snipe me?

I tried to crawl but it was no good, I used my arms to drag myself but even that hurt. Arching my back only made my armour stress more. I had one last trick up my sleeve...

I kept crawling until I knew he was directly behind me. I used all my strength to rolling over and fired both my shoulder canons.

"Eat slag Autoscum!" I made one hard hit into his chest doing significant damage. I heard him grunt out before the big guy took a big fall. No way he'd be waking up from that any time soon. This was my chance to get away.

But get away to where?

No... I refuse to let this be the end. It wasn't over for me. I kept crawl before I... I have no idea how bad by back looks. It must be awful. It hurt soooo sooo bad. My Adrenaline pump was the only reason I was still pushing forward when my hub alarm started going off.

I used to much Energon in that last shot...

I felt myself glitch slightly but shook it off.

It hurt sooooo fraging much but I couldn't stop here, I needed to get to Kingdah. I was no weakling who would simply fall to the likes of some heroic fool. My vents got as heavy as my body did, my optics fluttered and my hub was yelling at me to go into status.

That wasn't a opinion. That last hit knocked shoulder out but in no way killed him.

But I kept on dragging myself, I'd Rather die on the run then be some good for nothing but the berth, slave!

But something in me broke something in my back. I-I don't know what it was but it made me cry out and I couldn't move, I was bleeding energon faster. Oh Frag, I gritted my dentals and tried to start moving again but it was no use. My Hub Over ruled me and started to put me in stasislock. I screamed at it internally to not let me fall into recharge that if I did I'd be caught. My vents gasped for cold air, despite there being snow everywhere it found it hard to cool off.

I did not come this far just to become another Autobot slave!

My hub warned me that stasislock was imminent, giving me a timer. I gasped as everything started to go dark despite my demands to say online. I dug my servos into the frozen water desperately.

Shortly I felt my Hub systematically turning off my non essential fluctuations, like it knew better then me.

The flood of panic translated as determinism as I slowed down the timer, but it didn't matter. I could barely move as my body's shock had faded and my adrenaline reservoir were drained.

No,No,No,No,No- Primus damnit!

I cursed myself as I herd a deep voice say just as the lights faded and I went limp.

"It's over,"

...

Oblivion frightened me.

But so did living at the moment.

A few times I'd feel myself wake up a little, but I would force myself to go back to sleep. I wouldn't see anything besides vaguely defined shapes and images. I probably didn't even choose to go back to sleep, chances are, I'm drugged and they keep knocking me out.

They'd do that to there new pets to keep us unruly ones in check.

Smart.

If my body didn't feel so dead I'd kill them all...

But for now, I was too frightened to open my optics. I've... never been once held prisoner. Pits never took any ether. Meaning I don't really have a good grasp on what to expect.

What really got me worried was the sound... I could hear the gentle beeping, a tell-tale for a medical bay. At the moment I felt groggy but overall less drugged out. But if I opened my optics... where would I wake up too...

I shuddered to think what damages a medic could cause. While weak on the battlefield, a monster if you're pinned down.

I had to stop being a baby and get out of here.

I vented softly to get back my strength, no doubt dulled but the drugs. I tried to move my arms. At first I thought they were too heavy but they were bolted down.

I slowly opened my optics to find myself in a clean well organized medbay. No dried stains, no piles of corpses, nothing like the ones we had... and to top it all off I was completely alone and unguarded.

The more I struggled the more I sank into the berth. I looked down to see my legs weren't pinned. I couldn't help but smirk weakly.

"Dumb Autobots," I whispered. I couldn't use them to help tip over the berth and shatter my magnetic bonds.

But my lags...

I could only barely move them. I tried to lift them slightly when a suddenly jolt of pain coursed through my body and hit me hard. I gritted my dental forbidding myself to cry out.

Oh it hurt...

My back, something... something was wrong with it. The pain lingering there making it impossible to do so much as think straight. The drugs did nothing to numb the pain. That did nothing to help as I started to panic.

That was when a small little Autobot opened the door to my room. He looked surprised to see I was up. I growled at him clenching my servos into a fist making with a sharp glare. I made sure he could tell his boss what mood I was in.

He ran off but I couldn't help but feel nervous, why couldn't I just have died. I'd rather be dead in the Pit then be trapped here. Primus, I made it sooooooo far... I've been on the run for months... I've dodged every trap, every ambush, I've fought off every hunter. It wasn't fair!

That stupid space cop got a lucky shot, that was all. Put me in a REAL fight, Put me on equal footing and I'd have been able to take him.

I let out a growler.

It really, really wasn't fair.

I struggled in the bindings but it was no use, these thing were make to keep much larger mechs and femmes down. But that wouldn't stop me from trying.

I may not know what they'll do to me next but I do know is; I won't be wanting to stick around for it. I need to get out of here. Now, before the Autobots show up.

I tugged against the bonds. Oh, I was only at half straight. My lags, I could barely use them...

That's when the door opened, FirstAid and...

Ultra Magnus?

I felt my optics sharpen into a glared He didn't even have so much as a scratch on him? How? I hit that spawn of a glitch with everything I had! I fired practically everything I had left, that shot should have taken longer!

I felt myself growl again.

That's when I saw a doctor come into the room and... and... I was frozen solid.

R-Ratchet? everyone in there right mind knows to never ever fall into the hands of the enemy medic. But this was more then a enemy doctor... a powerful soldier and possibly thee most skilled medic to ever walk in cybertron. I fixed him a glare shifting myself, preparing myself for whatever cruel torture they had in mind. I vented myself.

I won't brake!

I'm not telling them slag!

Primus why doctors, the- the skills, knowledge, all of it soooo easily be turned into a weapon. Can so easily be made to hurt.

But this was Ratchet... that made this fifty times worse. And believe me, you won't see me complementing war nurses often.

I got tense as he approached, he looked down at me with a tired look in his optics. Probably looking for week points. I tended myself, bracing for whatever he has in store for me.

"Calm down, I'm just here to tell you the damage." He said quietly with a sleepy rasp. like but I ant stupid enough to fall for it.

"Listen, you just came out of surgery. It's why you're all tired and groggy," He explained. Yeah, I'm sure that's why he drudged me. But I wasn't gonna say anything that might provoke the doctor.

I-I'm not scared, I-I just don't feel like it.

"I did the best I could but the damage was... overwhelming. I won't beat around the bush, I was able to stop you from going offline. You're Spark by the time you got here was a little weaker then I'd like for surgery. Half your body had already gone not shutdown. And By the time you got to me, your spine was setting in damage this is... irreversible. I-Is gonna lead to some permanent damage. You'll likely never walk the same again," The Doctor said but not a word registered, Nothing. I blinked a few times before the words finally landed. "On the plus side, with much physical therapy you may get back on your feet."

I was crippled...

No, no I'm no weak sparkling. I'm a fighter, a Colonel. Soldiers called me ma'am out of rank, respect and fear. No.

I am many things but I'm _not_ slagging crippled!

That filled me with a fire of anger.

Ratchet had taken my servo using his thumb, he lightly cress it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much better..." he said sombrely.

I grit my dentals.

No, this wasn't me... I-I was fine.

I used everything I had to move my lags so I could tell the Doc to suck a tailpipe. But even all my strength wasn't enough to barely lift my lag. I cried out in pain as the movement echoed up my back again. But unlike last time I couldn't bite it back, but I did bite my glossa mid cry to silences myself.

"You idiot, Stop it! you'll snap the welds," Ratchet scolded. His hand had gotten tighter.

This was probably some form of torture. He'll disable me until I tell him some sort of information.

"I'm not going to say a word," I hissed "you'll never make me talk! I don't care what you sick spawn of a glitch.

"What are you talking about," he asked

"You know damn well what I mean you insane spawn of a glitch!" I spat with a little more emotion then I'd have liked. At this point I was shivering mad. Out of panic, fear, anger the works. I tugged again at the cuffs.

"I could have taken a shot like that fine! Barely a mesh wound! You did this on purpose you sick pile of scrap!" I shouted at the medic. My spark clenched into despair. My vents struggled to keep up as the true horrors set in. I was to be sold as a non functioning slave... there Autobrats ruined me. They broke my body. If I couldn't stand how can I fight?

My spark felt like it was being swallowed into darkness. Everything this meant...

shrugged again only letting the Autobot see my burning hatred. Ratchet turned to the quiet Ultra Magnus who had done little more then cross his arms. The doctor gesture to the door. "A word,"

And like that the two were gone... I was left alone, I struggled with the cuffs. I know where my people are hiding, I need to get out of here.

This can't be happening.

 **Ultra Magnus's P.O.V**

"Ratchet I've already told you, I can't," I said frustrated.

We had been over this before. Except this time; according to Fortress Maximus the prisons were full. Now Ratchet expects me to just take her home with me. As if he hadn't the slightest clue about my painfully clear my thoughts on the mater slave system.

"You know I won't ask if I wasn't completely out of options," Ratchet said looking annoyed. " I would have taken her in but I already have Soundwave and all his cassettes. Not only do I don't have time, but I'll be arrested for hoarding slaves."

"Hoarding? Is that a new rule now?" I asked

"Yep, a Autobot can grab whoever they want but can only buy two more. Any more then three slaves and they will be taking away. The only reason I got away with it is because not only is Soundwave a special case but how I got him. But that's not the point. Magnus I need you to do this... you have a good head on your shoulders and I don't what to have to sell her off to The auction house, but I'll have too."

"Why would they have a Hoarding law anyway. Don't they want credit." I asked

"The senate is afraid we're building a army," Ratchet whispered.

I took in a deep vent.

I still didn't want the Con. This was wrong, she needs to be in a prison. Seeing a proper trial, being punished by the law not on the whims of others. I refused to play the senate's games, a cheep ploy to not have to take care of so many Con refugees. Disgusting.

That's not even mentioning how the Con in question. She wasn't exactly thrilled.

"I'm not equipped to handle this, I'm a officer, I wouldn't even know how to come at this." I said letting my discomfort fall throw my field.

I could straighten out the most unruly mech on the planet. But this wasn't the Wreckers. This wasn't some bootcamp this was Slavery. Actual slavery. I... I can be apart of this. My optics fell away from Ratchet.

"Magnus do you want her to go to auction!" Ratchet said bitterly

"Ratchet-"

"It's not a trick question, yes or no," The medic yelled

"Of corse not, but why does it have to be me?" I asked folding my arms, honestly I felt a little like Rodimus when he complains.

"Everyone I trust already has at least one and not enough money to buy her, you and Hotshot are about it and he's won't be back in Iacon for months." He said frustrated. I vented, I really didn't want her.

"If she gets put up for auction and she can't walk... she'll go for cheep. And be anyone's game."

Ratchet didn't need to spell it out. I... I know what that would mean for her.

...

...

...

"Fine, But I have no idea what I'm doing." I didn't need this, I have work to do, Rodimus to deal with. I won't have time to train someone.

Primus, just thinking that makes me sick...

"Thank you," Ratchet said with a genuine look of relief. He rubbed his tired looking faceplate.

I had superior rank but I wasn't gonna pushed it. I know he couldn't care less and... he was right. No one would purchase a broken femme would likely end up in unpleasant hands. It still felt... dirty and messed up.

Ratchet just wanted the best, but I really don't need the extra burden.

"I'll keep her until Fortunes Maximus has room for her then I'm done," I declared.

"That's fine... but, thank you anyway..." Ratchet said again. "If you wanta go talk to her while I get a collar and some paperwork," he offered.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and just went back in with Leadfram.

I walked in on her trying to kick her lags a trying to chew the bindings on her hands. I couldn't bother the be surprised. As I stepped closer she got more fearfully aggressive.

"Don't you come near me you heaping pile of Autobot slag!" She said gritting her dentals. Oh joy this was going to be fun...

"I'm taking you with me, under new law 4744737 (697) you are hear by claimed as my property. As a Victor of war and proven superior, you must obey me," I said firmly, but it felts odd coming out of my mouth. She let out the most fake laugh I've ever heard.

"I'm slave to no one you hear, fraging no one," She shouted thrashing. I approached her slowly and gently.

"Relax, I promise I don't intend to harm you-"

"You aren't taking me away!"

Behind all the anger there was real fear in her optics... I wasn't sure what to do.

Firstly I need to get her to stop struggling. Or else she might hurt herself more. I need to explain this very gently.

 **Leadframe's P.O.V**

I felt my spark in my chest and could hear it in my audios. No, I'll die first!

I need out.

"I'm doing you a favour-" he stared but Ratchet came in with a clipboard and something in his servo- no no no no no no. I fought the bonds again in a blind panic, I could move I couldn't think. My mind went blank but I refused. This wasn't happening! I'll kill them all if I have too!

"I'm n-not gonna-, I'll- fight me with honour and release me!" I demand as the evil doctor had given Space cop a datapad to sign. Ratchet got closer with the collar.

"Shhh, it's ok... we're not going hurt you," Ratchet said gently.

"No, What happened t-to Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!" I shouted.

The doctor I forced my chin to my chest so he couldn't put it on. I tried to kick him but he was to far.

"Stay still," he said wrestling with me as I thrashed. I was stronger then the old medic but suddenly something stabbed my thigh making me freeze instantly. My body went limp as the doctor put a needle down. I felt numb and hollow, but felt the cold metal collar click in place around my neck and a second click for more rings around my vital neck cables. A tiny whimper past my lips as I shut my optics heavily, just like that my freedom, everything I've fought for was over.

The 4 million of years I fought meant nothing...

I... I lied earlier... I didn't abandon my Platoon. They left me...

I was too big and slow to keep up. They... flew away...

I hope they burn.

I hope they crash and burn, get there aft kicked for leaving their strongest leader in the dust because I was a tank.

Now look at me, I can't even plot for revenge...

Paralyze mentally physically, I was weak. I felt weak, the shame burned my armour from the inside. The cold closed collar locked.

I heard the doctor whisper an apology.

As if that meant a damn thing now.

My vents went into full power as he left my side.

I herd Magnus step forward, and put his hand gently on my shoulder. I wanted to scream in anguish to whatever sick god put me here. Whatever weakness brought me here to this emotional low.

I'd kill them, I swear I'll kill them all!

I fought off tears... refusing.

Everything hurt, all for different reasons... but damn it, I won't give them the dignity of seeing me cry. That was mine. They can't take that away.

"I won't hurt you, but you need to listen to reason. I promise I wouldn't be cruel," he said gently also leaving my side.

My mind echoed in scream, calling him out.

Liar!

No one does charity for free, no one. When the door closed I found something was happening to me something that hasn't in a long long time.

When the door closed something different inside me snapped.

I bursted into tears.

It's over...

I wasn't a Cybertronian anymore. I'm property. Ultra Magnus was my M-.

No I'd get out. I'd get free.

Primus, I'll brake these chains and make Ultra Magnus EAT this collar. I'll make him rue the day he decided to make me his slave.

 **End note: This is a side project spin-off of No More Freedom. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Ch 2: Tug-of-war

_Chapter 2_

 _Tug-of-war_

 **Note: Welcome! Thank for joining me readers old and new. Thanks for the support, sorry if the last chapter felt a little rushed. Promise I'll go back and fix it up a bit. I was just kinda excited to get it started. Reviewer of the day is BumblePrime615: Sorry you don't like Magnus, I personally like him a lot! I don't know why. I hope I can change that for you. (I'm using the IDW one by the way). He's the perfect mix of funny, bad ass and adorable. I can only hope I do him good. Again sorry if last chapter felt rushed... thank you for all the wonderful support!**

A few days past before we left the hospital when my surface wounds were gone but I was far from healed. My back was still sensitive but I was getting more articulation in my legs. But I still wouldn't have the strength to stand on my own.

At the moment it was really late at night when We took the train to the other side of Iacon. I was surprise to see how nicely construction was going It to be honest, hardly looked like a war even happened here.

It was probably my fellow Deception forced to build it...

I wonder if, when my body recovers; will Ultra Magnus donate me to the construction force. I'd rather have the life of unpaid labor then whatever space cop had in mind. Probably just some place to keep his spike warm. I've been trying not to think about _that_...it puts me in a state of high stress that I Just couldn't deal with.

With my body nicely recorded from surgery it was time for the big mech to take me home- and no I will not call him master, collar or not. When we reached our stop at the Hall of Justice I was a little surprised when Magnus stood up me scooped up in his arms. We got off and started to head to the building.

"Pits we here for?" I asked in a disgusted voice looking around "Thought we'd be heading to your place."

"We are," he said simply. The office inside was completely dead, no lights no sounds nothing. Magnus was one of those goody two shoes pencil pusher. I started to fidget in his arms to looking around at all the offices trying to find his.

"Stay still," he scolded I just stuck my glossa out before just letting him carry me. But I do gotta say I'm impressed. My designation is Leadframe I'm not exactly a small femme Hell I tower over most regular mechs. Space cop was bigger but only just so.

If I wasn't some glorified slave war trophy I'd find it kinda hot. But nope, only mortifying. He was... strong.

I didn't like that very much.

We made our way through the dark halls and to the elevator. Nothing fancy, the light above us flickered slightly above with a buzzing hum. He used the hand that hooked my lags to press the top floor button. As tempting as it was to press all the buttons on elevator; just to see him get mad. I don't know why I didn't.

Was I worried?

Their was a odd feeling in the air I've been diligently ignoring.

The silence didn't help. Magnus had a very hard and bending field that made it difficult to read. Tweaking field may not be something I'm good at. But when I'm this close to him I should be able to read him but I can't.

That wasn't a good sign...

That meant he was hiding something...

That creeping worry came back slowly. Just as the elevator did.

He was strong and... he had Cart Blanch to do anything he wants with me.

I felt my tank turn, I felt a little sick at the implication.

I'd been kinda ignoring thinking about it but. I was a Slave.

Me, a Slave.

Slave.

The word was disgusting...

I'm more playful then most but My gut telling me to fight him, resist. Do whatever it takes to get away. All at once I remember all the horror story of what sick things some twisted bots did for kicks. I'd be no one's berth toy.

Magnus would be too... big for me.

My frame heated slightly. I didn't want that, any of it. Now my mind won't let me ignore it. I consider worrying a distraction to the here and now. But... what if right now _was_ the here and now. What if that his first order of Business.

Each floor passed us one after the other, with each the tension build. His silence unnerved me. Other horrible scenarios moved throw my mind.

In the state I was in now, being nearly paralyzed I couldn't fight him good enough to get away. Magnus was a enormous mech I...

Nope, calm down. Youse your words.

"So you live where you work, t-they must keep you busy," I tried to say with some friendly snark but no, I was scared. You could hear it in my voice...

I absolutely had not idea what to expect, he was a cold person yes but what if he brought me home as something to unload on...

or in.

I felt a anxious pressure on my chest, and when we got half way up the building I couldn't think straight. I was in a haze, Prelude to the end of my world it felt. Is this what it felt like?

Fear...

Magnus's hurting me in unspeakable ways flooded my mind.

If he got me into his house apartment it was as good as over. But right here he was distracted. He wasn't paying attention to me. Mind elsewhere. Now was my chance to fight. If not now then never. Before I could think the pressure got the best off me and I punched him in the jaw.

It landed good and hard even without a proper angle or stance. He ended up getting hit so hard he had to drop me. But my mind quickly came up with a plan. And my back expressed horrible pain.

I army crawled over as swiftly as I could and painfully got to my knees grabbed his blaster on his belt. Falling back pointing it at the mech that looked over at me. Energon formed at the mouth as he spat, I assume he bit down his glossa.

I gave him daring dagger optics, have at me, I dare you... He looked at me with the same kind of demeanour.

"What now Master?" I mocked making sure I had a clear shot at his spark chamber. I may have fraged up before -not sure how- but I wouldn't fail second time.

"Put the blaster down, now."

"No," I said with my digit hugging the trigger. It was a nice piece, military grade and absolutely lethal. Probably the same one that ruined my spine, Both of us glared quietly... bitter thoughts raced throw my mind,

"Drop it now or I will correct you," he said in a intimidating booming voice. It made me shake letting the situation get the better of me. The hell did that mean, well, he won't live long enough to find out.

I wish I had my Altmode, then I'd be able to shoot the frager. I had plenty of fuel but with the collar... the act alone would rip out my neck cables. Hell, I could hardly move my lower half who's to say I could transformer at all.

I still didn't like what he said... I didn't like the idea of being _correct_. No, now is not the time to be intimidated. I'd die before I'd let him put his dirty servos on me again.

I won't be a frag toy.

No I refuse.

This was too bazar to be real.

Like that he pulled out a nightstick looking really to engage. But I knew a big guy like that couldn't be fast after all I-

He rushed me and before I had time to react he had the barrel of the gun pointed away and in my panic I pulled the trigger, hitting the elevator controls bringing us to a screeching forcefully halt. Smoke filled the room and a loud sirens went off in the elevator.

Regardless I continued to fright him for the gun. Desperately tried to kick him as a reflex only to be reminded that I couldn't, it was more of a light tap then anything. Without a second to spare he hit my in my mid section denting my armour with the nightstick making me cry out. I still didn't let go when I had the gun pointed to the ceiling and started to fire again and again in a blind panic.

I'd kill us both before I'd let him have me!

Debris fell on us scattering into dust. He pined the rest of my body and pride the large gun from my hand. The smoke cleared as he tossed it away. I lunged to grab it again this time there'd be no hesitation.

He flipped me over on my front and into a police hold, he pined both my arms behind my back and locked them in stasis cuffs. I snarled and cursed him in hot wight anger...

My back flared back up and I cried out.

Why the hell didn't I shoot the frager! That might have been my only chance and it was gone away to the wind like the rest of my chances of freedom.

I- I don't want to be a frag toy, I'm- I'm not a Slave.

I'm a person, a Cybertronian!

Unable to except that I struggled, thrashing about.

"LET ME GO YOU FILTHY SQUISHY HUGGER!" I shouted. He pushed my helm into the ground when I heard a sudden buzz noise...

Oh Primus, it was my collar! He was letting it charge up electricity.

"No!" I shouted thrashing knowing the longer it charged the worse it would shock. Unlike so primitive species he didn't have a Remote control, no it was connected to his hub. He had full power of it without a external device. The buzz got louder making me panic. My field lashed out at him.

What, was he trying to give me a lethal shock?

Was he already sick of me?

I went limp I was just trembled without any prompt or effort of my own my mouth moved for me. I squeezed my optics closed.

Stop, just stop.

"I'm sorry,"

The voice was smaller then my usual voice, alien to me. I didn't beg, that's something I just... never did... I'm not a weakling rookie or some push over, Primus I was platoon leader I set examples for my fellow cons.

Was I... really that scared?

But the second the worlds left me the buzzing charge died out spared from the shock and like that Magnus got up.

"Just this once Con, best not let it happen again."

His tone was chilling, my body was still shaking from the experience. He went to the elevator doors and pride them open, we were between two floors. He slid throw first then reached for me and I pulled myself back from him.

He shot me a annoyed look.

"I don't have all day," he grumbled, with that I had to really think. Even if I could theoretically get away, the city was full of bots. And the Collar no doubt had a tracker in it for such a occasion. I needed to start thinking with my processor not my fists. I crawled closer to the gap which was much harder with my hand behind my back. Magnus helped me down and like that he was carrying me again. He looked down as I gave look as well.

He had to cross half the building to find another elevator this time he didn't have a gun to steal. It was very awkward not just the tension but how he held me, when we got in the other elevator I wriggled slightly.

"Stop that," he ordered in a monotone voice.

"The cuffs are uncomfortable," I complained

"Tuff, there supposed to be," he said flatly.

A silent moment passed.

Oh what a joy this will be... speaking of, as we got closer to the top I remember the tension from before. The crushing defeated feeling, I lost everything and whatever he might have plans for me when we get up there. I might have escaped a brutal shock but that didn't mean I was in the clear. I was a Slave now... a slave...

The strong served the weak, I've always believed that. But I'm not weak. So... why am I here?

I know he overpowered me but... that's not all there is to being strong.

When we got to the top the elevator opened to a dark dark room. Ultra Magnus was about to step into it when I tensed up.

"Wait, please..." I said in a smaller voice. To my surprise Magnus halted his movement he didn't even question it. Granted I wasn't hiding my field so he might have known how I was feeling...

Behind my back I clenched my servos into shaky fist. I felt Magnus looked down at me in his arms.

I didn't want to look at him, I just... I looked into the void where I'd be spending the rest of my eternal hell.

"Magnus," I said in a nicer voice.

"Yes," he said firmly

"I... I don't want to be a slave... I'm not just a horrible brut." I said wishing to just not go in there. I didn't need the cuffs I didn't need a broken back. I didn't need my rights taken from me. I was just a person. Not perfect but a person all the same. That marked the next step for me, on I wasn't ready for.

I may have bet on the wrong horse, chosen the wrong side. But I had my reasons... And Primus, I wasn't ready to throw it all away. Dust in the wind while being seen as clean up to our new overlords.

I wasn't a animals...

Magnus just stood there letting me collect myself, letting me think.

"Me too," he said looking forward making me look up at him in confusion. Like that he stepped into the dark space and elevator closed behind us.


	3. Ch 3: Lost in Translation

_Chapter 3_

 _Lost in Translation_

 **Note: Wolfimus Prime, Thank you so much I'm glad I gave you some feels. BumblePrime615, so sorry you feel it's lacking. I like writing slow build works so it takes me time to show the more compelling stuff in a characters mind. I'm still working on set up but I do have a master plan for these characters.**

When we came in, the lights came on revealing a spotless office space/living quarters. It was kinda merged into one and it was huge which was a good. Speaking of big, I don't even think the Iacon record hall had this many datapads. They were neatly on the shelves that made up all the walls.

Figures I'd be stuck with a huge fraging nerd.

Book reading was only for the weak who were to frightened to go into the world and find answers themselves.

Then again look where that's got me...

touché, mind.

He had a desk with a humorously large name tag. Probably saying his stupid long name and stupid long title.

I guess it fitted nicely with his big stupid desk.

Not a thing was out of place and the floor was spotless decontaminated and shined. If half his work day was him just cleaning I wouldn't be surprised.

I felt Magnus wipe off his pledes on a _actual_ door mat before stepping in. I waited to be put down but he just stared at me up and down.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit uncomfortable. I didn't like this, I don't like being looked at like that and the fact I don't think I could fight myself out of a paper bag now made me cringe a little on the inside.

"You need too use the Washrack," he said in a matter of fact voice surprising me a little. Then the offensive set in, I threw my head back.

"You calling me dirty?" I glared

"Yes," he said bluntly before carriage me off. I almost laughed at his tone. Welp I'm glad we haven't hit the 'Please no raping point' yet. I hate to say but I was a little scared about that. Everyone knew the story's.

I know I can't fight him, not like this.

We went down a long hall with a lot of doors. At least I could go exploring later. Grated I'd likely have to drag myself around but still not the most dignifying thing ever. Chances are they will just be filed with more boring nerd stuff. But it also might help me find a escape for later once I heal a bit more.

No I had this stupid collar on, he could just blow my head off... okay sept one is to try and figure out a way to get this stupid thing off.

I can't pull it off because of the horrible rings around my neck cables. It was thick and heavy so it would put up a fight.

I'm sure I can macgyver it off.

Or my real step one should be to get these Primus forsaken cuffs off. I tugged at them slightly.

Magnus opened the door, He gently sat me down in the Washrack and turned on the hot water for me he got some cleaning product and... reached for me?

"Whoa whoa whoa, da frag you think your doing there, shoulder?" I said leaning away. Ok now I was a lot worried, I didn't want show it on my face. I know how weak I am for the moment and all I didn't need to be more pathetic.

But I was at least going to draw a hard line in the sand.

"I highly doubt you could clean yourself off to my specifications in stasis cuffs," he said with a harden stare. I couldn't believe this... "and no nick names, you are to call me sir."

"Then take the cuff off," I growled. "Aaand did I don't need to call you 'sir' as I am no longer in a military outfit, _shoulders_."

"You tried to kill me, the cuffs are to stay on as a punishment and You right, you _should_ call me Master," Magnus said reaching for me again.

"Get your greasy servos away form me!" I yelled pulling myself farther away from him.

"Leadframe calm down, I'm not going to hurt you-" He gently grabbed my forearm and pulled me closer.

Primus this was the bad stuff, Now I was involuntarily starting to show my panic.

Nope nope nope nope-

"Bad touch!" I shouted thrashing about trying to pull away from him.

 **Magnus's P.O.V**

Good grief this wasn't going to be simple.

I didn't know what other way I could express that I meant no harm but if she wanted to be difficult how could I stop her. All I wanted was to get her in at least a semi presentable state.

I harboured no ill intent towards her. However she was getting on my last nerve...

She was fighting for her life, despite her defeat in the elevator. Primus knows I had better things to do then this. I had work, Prime needs those resistance groups papers next week but I'd like to have them done early. The more she fought the more frustrated I became.

Until I finally snapped.

I grabbed both of her shoulders and made her look at me.

"Listen, I will not put up with you behaving like a sparkling. I am going to clean you, nothing more. As this is not a intimate act therefore I ask you to calm down," I said and made sure she got it.

She just looked up at me with a glare.

"I'm not your toy," She hissed, her glowing red optics sharp as the edge of a blade.

"Your not, I'm just trying to take care of you," I said "stop resisting and let's get this over with."

I couldn't imagine how this all looked to her, I probably looked like a creep. But I didn't trust her without the cuffs, she almost killed me today already and I refuse to put myself in that position again. Even like this she was still dangerous. She just closed her optics as I started with her shoulder giving them a massage.

A quick way to ease tension.

She looked to have been on the run for a long time. She had a good layer of dirt from other worlds and ceiling crumbs from our scuffle on the elevator, grime and such wedged in between her armour. She herself was all scratched up, not a lick of paint on her. Other then some faded oranges and yellow I think...

I was on my knees getting her back and seeing all the mess that side of her had to show. Her body tensed up reminding me to be gentle. Leadfram was trying to be tuff and not complain about me hurting her but she just got out of surgery.

I moved to her lower back and got between her armour where she made the mistake of her engine purring slightly. She stopped the moment she started but I herd it... I smiled slightly.

It was nice to see her relaxed even if for a moment.

 **Leadframe P.O.V**

Stupid stupid stupid-

I felt my arms tense behind my back in anger, I wouldn't have hid my face plate had my hands been free. Did I really just purr. Da frag is wrong with me?! This wasn't enjoyable, he was just a sick pervert who wanted to touch me.

Now was no time to put my guard down, this dude couldn't be trusted. No slagging Autoscum could be. His large hands moved between my locked arms and around my hips hitting ever spot making my frame hotter. I cursed the steam for making it harder to vent for cool air but his hands didn't let up. As if he was blissfully unaware how... inappropriate this whole thing was.

He continued as I bit my lip to keep quiet. He went over every part of me thoroughly and I mean EVERY part. I'd rather not go into details. Needless to say embarrassed was only one part of how violated I felt but he kept his word, he did and said nothing to make this more uncomfortable. He cleaned his hands off just as vigilantly. Same with his arms and chest anywhere that I might have touched when he held me.

Not once did I feel him loom at any point. At least not in a threatening way.

His professionalism astounded me, here I was all hot and bothered and yet nothing is his field was simply neutral...

When he was done he helped me sit on a ledge and helped me dry off.

My optics burned into him until he was getting uncomfortable a small victory but I had to figure some things out. He glanced at me a few times as he dried off.

"What?" He asked

"Why did you get me?" I asked bluntly, beating around the bush was a pet peeve of mine so I always made sure I'd not do that. That sort of emotional dance was for bots who liked wasting time. 'Sides I wanted answers, now.

"I broke your back didn't I," he said just as plainly but he didn't make eye contact with me. I had my scepticism on max. I could see the lie...

"And that just raises farther questions," I added. "People don't do charity for free, life taught me that a long aft time ago."

Magnus stopped what he was doing with a hurt expression before it got angry. Wanted to crossed my arms. But my optics had to do the trick for me.

"Alright then, I was pressured into taking you home by a friend who didn't want to feel guilty about selling you off," He said harshly.

"I don't need favours from _your_ kind," I said with venom in my voice.

"Oh please, you think you'd last. In such poor condition they would have just handed you off to become some shareware if they didn't just scrap you all together. I saved your life, so I'd appreciate some gratitude."

I was fuming with rage now. Thank him? He real expected gratitude, was he insane?

"Oh yes, thank you kind master. Primus know where I'd be if you hadn't crossed my path. Dare I say I'd still be free. Thank you for saving me from such a horrible fate," I said dramatically bowing.

Worth the pain.

"Don't be sarcastic, it's true. Yes I hurt you, but would you rather be here or tied to a berth." He said straight.

"Try The Well, I'd rather be with my leader then here."

 **Magnus's P.O.V**

Not going to lie that last one hurt a fare bit, yes I'd herd other run away Cons just beg me to take them out. That they'd prefer the Well. But... I wasn't going to hurt her? I know I can be difficult and I'm not wining any popularity competitions. The cons that bagged me to kill them did it because they were scared of who'd they end up with.

My punishment for attempted to murder was keeping her arms behind her back.

Or maybe this just goes to show I haven't the slightest clue what I was doing. I needed to do some research. I- I think I need to ' _brake'_ her first, but I don't have the slightest clue what that even means. I know it's not physical because I'd think I've already done it. It's like a mental thing I believe...

And that frustrates me too.

I'm a mech of law not this barbaric practice which was rightfully discontinued. We should know better.

I just need to focus on gaining her trust, I can just ignore the rest.

At the moment she looked frustrated, her frame was super hot to the touch.

Was she that mad at me? Not going to lie I'm not the best at reading people... it's why I like rules so much, there simpler then people. Nice clean rights and wrongs that keep society civil.

It's another grate example why this femme shouldn't be here. I don't know if I can take care of her.


	4. Ch 4: The Perfect Plan

Chapter 4

The perfect plan

Hi everyone, I'm still not back yet. But thank you too everyone for being patient, I have gone over this whole story and fixed thing a bit! Thanks BumblePrime and Wolfimus Prime so much, But wouldn't delay! This one is a bit of a short peace.

* * *

Magnus's P.O.V

I had a large amount of blankets in hand. I wanted to make Leadfram comfortable, But I didn't real have a guest room. I never saw the point, it's not like anyone visits me...ever. Even if they need something people tended to jump through hoops just to avoid me.

All exempt one, he'll be back by tomorrow I hope.

So she'd have to sleep on the couch, unorthodox but this is coming from a mech who has on countless times fallen into recharge on my desk.

When I got out to the living room slash/office I saw Leadframe already asleep. Her body was taking a lot of energy to heal so of corse she was all tired.

She was kinda nice looking while asleep, she didn't feel the need to have that hateful disgusted expression. The bridge of her nose was relaxed with the rest of her body. And most notably was her field not hitting mine whenever possible.

I put over a large blanket so she wouldn't get cold or overwork her vents. She moved slightly, nuzzling into the pillow

It was kinda cute.

I decided to move back to my desk and catch up on the Deception resistance paperwork Prime asked for.

I got my data pad out and started to re-read my assessment so far.

-In my tracking, while some Deceptions appear to be running at random there not. Most are not only trying to get off planet but also head somewhere.

Perhaps to regroup there effort in spite of their lack of leadership. This is how I've been able to catch so many rough Decepticons. Just finding exactly what the bread crumbs are is all I'm after. Or more likely a failsafe in place in case the war was lost.

In concern I've brought this to the Counsel multiple times only to be brushed off, my captures taken.

Optimus, I think I'm on to something big here if the Counsel wishes for me to keep quiet on the matter.

I looked over my desk and at the couch. I thought about this while back at the hospital, she was on the run like the rest. Who's to say she wouldn't know the answer I'm looking for.

My biggest issue will be how to get her to reveal it instead of me actively searching the cosmos.

I could get her to talk over time but...

I saw the collar options in my hub.

-Track

-Shock (hold charge)

-Death

I... I clenched my servos. My mission would be over and done much faster if I could get the information sooner.

It was against the law too use torture without a lot of approval from Prime, Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz. And ever since that sick freak broke the rules you now needed the session to be recorded, given to head of security, Redalert, for review and a medically professional to whiteness, picked by Ratchet.

But that was for normal prisoners not... slaves...

I hated the temptation...

Dominus Ambis, spent his entire working life trying to shut down the slave trade for Disposable class back before the war.

Sure me a Dominus had a more... Complicated relationship but I wouldn't spit in the face of his legacy.

I don't care how difficult Leadframe plans too be. I'm not going abuse her for my own ends, it's not fare. As far as I'm concerned she had the same rights as any jailed prisoner. And until she has her leg mobility again she is harmless.

Well, mostly harmless.

Rodimus will be here tomorrow, he's much more of a people person. Maybe he has some advice about how to go about getting her trust. I'd like to do it without damaging her more.

This just might be the brake I need.

I'll ask tomorrow, maybe after I fuel her in the morning.

Or maybe I could use fuel as a bribe of some sort.

I got out another date pad and my day planner and started to write notes to myself for later reference. The formation of a plan.

Ratchet gave her a quarter worth of Energon, she was likely siting at about~ just under half. With most of her body's energy focusing on healing, it'll drain faster. Leaving her, when Leadframe wakes up with a little more then a quarter. While awake she'll burn even more so if I get her up a 0600 hours and about 1000 she'll be at a critical.

Rodimus should be here at 1200...

I'll need to get her to last that long, a femme that size won't function long after and likely need to go into deep stasis. I'm sure Ratchet would be upset if I brought her back to him in critical condition...

I worked more on my plan before going back to the paper I need for Prime.

Leadframe's P.O.V

I woke up with my face plate snug against a pillow. All the lights and windows were dimmed, my inner clock read it being late at night.

About 3:00.

I heard a nose...

I used all my upper strength too pull myself up so I could peek over the couch. I saw the blue and white mech on his desk.

Shoulders seemed to have fallen into recharge on his desk.

I snickered slightly to myself.

Fraging nerd.

I struggled to hold my body and ended up crashing back down. I landed on my cuffed hands. I grunted too hold back a cry, gritting my dental and my fans whirled hard. Frag it hurt...

I got to my side.

It didn't end, it just ebbed.

I felt lubricants build in my optics when it still didn't stop. No, I wanted to choke em back. I wanted nothing to do with them.

The pain in my back just didn't stop.

I felt a ping of grief hit, I hated this. I hated how helpless I was, any good day I couldn't take Magnus out no problem. I was always the strongest, no match. But one lucky shot was all it took to tern me into a meek snowflake on the verge of tears crying on a couch.

I bit back refusing to cry again.

I will not cry!

I'm not- this isn't... this wasn't suppose to happen.

I closed my optics for a moment just to calm down.

I did have feeling in my lags but I couldn't move them much... but it was a start. I tried to move them a bit more.

Primus it hurt! It hurt like nothing else and made my back scream for me to stop. I broke and had to listen letting them lay out.

But If I could do that then that meant they could get better.

I felt a small ping of hope...

I just need to bide my time until I could get back to normal, or at least close enough. Then I can start thing of a escape...

I remember the feeling back in the elevator. When he had me pinned and holding the shock charge. He let it get critical...

If he would have let it shock me... I didn't know if I'd have made it.

I don't know if Magnus gets that.

Or if he even realizes that he was given Carte blanch to whatever he desired.

I shivered letting go of my pain.

And because he was so strong there wasn't anything I could do against it, he was right... if he got rid of me I'd go for cheep. Everyone talks about how strict he is and how nothing live up to his standards. It was really a matter of time before he throws me out.

But...

I don't want to just surrender myself and just be grateful he doesn't molest me in the washrack.

If he took me in as some sort of pet project he's going to want too see some reward for his efforts. Like I said before nothing in this world is free.

I leaned into the pillow more, remembering his hands on me.

No I pushed that all out of my mind, It will only make me panic.

But my mind argued that not dealing with this will only make it worse in the long run. I needed a plan...

I doubt he'll try anything while I'm this critical and just got out of surgery. Tonight I was able to bring my knees up to my chest once without braking anything. I do it twice tomorrow, I'll do a whole lot of leg exercises and work through. I'll get more strength back. I can even exaggerate my pain too Magnus to buy more time if needed.

This way I can at least put up a better fight.

But the collar...

Damnit! I need to get it off.

I pulled agents the stupid cuffs, I wish I could reach for the collar. But from what I remembered It didn't have any opining so that meant it was electronically sealed. There was no way I could rip it off, not only was it too strong and the tight rings around the Energon lines made it so even if I was tuff enough the rip it off I'd also tare my Energon lines.

No.

I'm thinking about it all wrong.

I don't need to remove the collar, I just need to get rid of the functions. Those were built in features I could disable.

But the collar was much to tight, I'd have to brake my neck and plenty of wires to get at them physically... maybe a EMP burst would disrupt the signal?

Ok that's a start

I'd need a bit of power to blow out the collar, which might make the bomb go off if it didn't have a signal...

I don't know enough about it yet...

I pulled more at the tight cuffs around my back.

Magnus is a workaholic, so maybe while he's out I can slink my way though the apartment and find something to help me out.

Or... Magnus seemed pretty out of it now, and I didn't feel that tired.

No, the cuffs will make it impossible. I doubt I could snake around with enough grace to not waking him up, I'll make him take them off tomorrow.

Or I could ask n-n-nicely.

But if I try being too friendly he might suspect somethings up.

I'll see what will happen.

But if there is one thing I'm doing, it's not staying here...


	5. Ch 5: Go Frag Yourself

_Chapter 5_

 _Go Frag your self_

 **NOTE: Hi it's been a while...**

 **Leadeframe's P.O.V**

"Wake up,"

My optics darted at the gruff voice, light assaulted my vision making me close them with a grown.

My arms felt stiff and I needed to stretch but I was harshly reminded of where I was. My hands were still locked behind my back. I made a tired noise and moved into the pillow again keeping my optics shut.

"Get up," My magnificent master ordered.

"No." I said nodding off again.

Then he suddenly pulled the blankets off me making me look over my shoulder.

"Hey," I complained. I was soooooo tired and I had like, no energy left.

"Wake up," he said again. I checked my hub for the time and- It's 6:00!?

"But it's 6:00, go back to bed you... angry, tall, shoulders person." I said tired fighting the cuffs.

I REALLY wasn't a morning person, I just didn't function all that grate on _good_ days. My back was just killing.

"Firstly,I always get up at this hour and secondly you will too, now sit up,"

I used my hands behind my back to pull myself up the couch.

"Frag," I hissed in pain "Better?" I asked. he nodded approvingly going back to a data pad in his hand. I just shot him a glare.

"Think you can take the cuffs off at least?" I asked, "They're really making my shoulders stiff."

"No," he said walking away. That wasn't too surprising but damn I wanted them off.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because what would you learn from it, You tried to kill me," He shot his attention back at me. His stern look was unmoving.

"How long do I have too ware them?"I asked, "I assumed it's... not forever," I asked more nicely. Magnus being stern but at least I could see his point. But having my hands behind my back alllll night wasn't help my back and last thing I wanted was for it to heal wrong.

"They come off when I say so," Magnus said all hostile like. I just left it at that, I'd keep bugging but I'm not really in the mood.

"Whatever," I said under my breath.

"Don't mutter," He said looking back to his data pad walking off. I let myself just lean in and sink into the cushions. I hated that my hand prevents this from being comfortable.

I hear Ultra Magnus walk off, I didn't care to look. I figure the further he was the better, I couldn't handle him. Especially not this early. It was fine bossing around my insubordinate good for nothing troops. But Magnus has that "I'm the boss _always_ " attitude.

It's insufferable.

I hope I wasn't too much like that.

Uh I can't be bothered to care. Not like they're around anymore.

The peace didn't last long and he came back with a Energon container with a half quarter worth of Energon? Why so little.

"What, you dieting or something?" I asked. No doubt a heavy boy, he was.

"No, It's your rations, I'm not risking you purging on my floors," He said sitting on the couch with me.

Charming...

But I got a ping of hope, dose this mean he's letting me out of the cuffs? I'm going to need my hands if I'm gonna to fuel.

"Okay," I said struggling to trying to shift myself Or turn myself around. I wasn't having much luck and my back creaked in protest. I let out a small grunt.

Thanks for he help shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. I looked over equally confused. What, how was he expecting me to drink it.

"Uh, how am I suppose to drink it with no hands. I'm not really in peek conditions to do tricks for you, _master_ ," I said sarcastically. Magnus carefully fix me back to how I was before.

"No, the cuffs are staying on. I'm going to fuel you by hand,"

I starred at him blackly.

I had to have had a audio malfunction or something. That was to stupid to register. I'm not a Sparkling. Or rendered incapable of fuelling myself and he didn't look like a medic, doctor or nurse.

It made no sense...

I couldn't have heard it right...

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" I asked with a bit more bitter sass then I'd have liked but It'll get the job done.

"I'm going to fuel you," He repeatedly plainly.

"Ha-no. No you see, I have servos, not only do they work good for hitting but they are hella good at holding thing. Like Energon cubes. Allllll by them selfs," I said with all the _nope_ I could muster.

That was a level of degrading I wasn't ready to hit. In fact, I'd never hit. Because it wouldn't ever happen. I have working hand.

And Magnus- even though I know him- seems like a logical kind of mech. We sort of. He did think it was a good idea to take me home with him.

Magnus got closer making me go from stunned to angry.

"Do I look like a turbo fox to you? One you can just hand feed," I growled.

"Don't make this difficult, it's only a 1/16 a normal Energon cube. You can manage," he said holding it out.

"No," I said pushing back into the couch But he still brought it closer. Now I felt a rush of panic.

For Primus's sake, what the actual frag? Wasn't I allowed to hold on to any Cybertronian pride, or least of all, basic dignity. I wasn't helpless, I could drink it fine. Pits, it's wouldn't be to hard to do.

Primus, I wish I could kick this fool away from me.

Ok, maybe he wants cooperation of some sort. Yeah... a sign of good will.

"Yeah, how about you take off the cuffs momentarily so I can drink and stretch a little. You can put them back on latter,"

"No, consider this part of your punishment," Magnus said putting it closer to my lips. My tank turned, I felt sick suddenly.

This was cruel and unusual punishment! I thought he was a law mech! This is- just, no!

Frag my uselessness. I was completely cornered! I couldn't hit kick nothing. Not enough room for a meaningful Headbut.

No I wasn't ready something so humiliating. I'm not a pet!

"No, I promise I won't do anything difficult. I-I _will_ let you put them back on after," I said throwing my helm back in a feeble attempt to escape, my arms slightly trembled behind my back. "Go Frag Y-"

Magnus took the opportunity grab my neck to force the Energon down my throat making me gag. In a panic I locked my jaws down on the cube as hard as I could, I sinking my dentals in the glass making the whole cube shattered. Energon and shards covered my lap and the couch.

 **Magnus's P.O.V**

I... I was stunned still by the look in her optics and marvelled seeing her frame settle back down. Still with a twinge of fear. I let go of her and watched Leadframe's expression changed. It was back to a hateful red glare before she spat out two shards of the Energon cube still in her intake.

"No, you took my Freedom, I lost that fight fair and square. But I'm not letting you take my dignity Autoscum," She hissed .

Like that something snapped in me.

 _I_ was taking care of her, _I_ saved her. If leadframe was going to be ungrateful, fine. I can handle that, I don't care.

But I will not be disrespected.

Not in my office.

I felt my field beginning to fill with anger. I was at my wicks end, being burned at both side. I was through.

"Apologize. now."

I didn't bother hiding my furry. I promised her safety.

After the drink of Energon to tease her with the idea of more and start asking questions. I'd planned that to get the ball rolling.

The Intensity in the blaze of her red optics didn't die, Her rebellious fire flared challenging me. I kept my eye contact steady. I got closer so we'd be eye to eye.

"I'd regather starve..." she whispered coldly.

I went to my controller hub and selected the collar options. The icons for each option popped up With a slight leg, my Conscience likely the caws.

But she needed to be punished this time.

"Leadfram, Finally warning..."

She kept her stance and didn't back down a millimetre, her fierce glare drilled holes in my optics as I kept my ground ready to use the collar.

"Eat slag."

The room filled with the sound of the charging collar as I held it. She did even flinch, she kept her gaze fixed ready to take the shock. Leadframe looked like she would back down like last time.

I'd do it, I swear this time I'll do it.

 **Shock: (Selected)**

 **hold charges power**

 **Shock level will release at:**

 **25%**

 **30%**

She still glared red without bugging as the sound got louder.

 **35%**

I wasn't backing down.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Me and Leadframe looked over at the door.

"MAGS, I forgot the code again," A familiar voice said from behind the door. I got up and let the charge die out.

How was he here so early? He never gets up this soon.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I could feel Leadframe optics on me, I'll talk with her later...

Pits, I would have lost anyways... just like at the elevator. Corse I couldn't shock her...

She's already hurt enough as it is...

A wave of guilt struck my spark for even considering hitting her with 35% of a charge. That would easily burn her neck cables badly... I've seen the higher charges shatter armour off a Con. Or worse yet, burn all the way to the protoform.

The door opened revealing the young Prime.

"Sup, Meg's. Surprised to see me so soon, oh man, you won't believe it but I actually set my alarm. And I didn't just throw it at a wall like Norma . Ok maybe one but had 3 just so I'd get up each to far to reach without getting up. Heh, pretty smart eh?" Rodimus brushed under his nose. His field was full of energy, a lot more then what he usually had in the morning. Full of pride...

This wasn't his best timing and he didn't seem to notice the wealth of tension from the conflict as he strolled in.

"Oh sorry," he said stepping back on a mat and wiping his pleds off. "I forgot how crazy clean you're place is."

"Good morning Rodimus," I said

"Who's this pips squeak?" I heard Leadframe chime in. Rodimus leaned in closer to the couch.

"Hi... who are you," he asked pointing at her with both fingers.

"Ask _Megs_ " she said with a smirk making me inwardly cringe. I hated that nickname when Rodimus says it, I _really_ didn't want him to encourage her.

Rodimus swung his attention over to me.

"She mine," I said flatly.

"Whoa, Mags you really went and got a Con?" Rodimus said in surprise.

 **Leadframe's P.O.V**

Secretly I was thanking my lucky stars the small fry showing up. I hate to say it but I don't know if I could have continued that face off with Magnus. I mean, I'm sure he would of folded first but... yeah know...

The red mech was a twig, a pretty red speedster. I don't recognize him form the front lines. But if he was friendly with someone like Shoulders he had protection. Probably bounced up and down off Maggie's spike as paid him for protection...

I'd ship that.

"But weren't you super against the whole idea, the slave Con thing?" The red speedster said.

Heh, looked like he changed him mind... I shouldn't be too upset. I guess He could be worse...

The beautiful red mech looked around for a second. "Wait a second." he went back to the door with a annoyed look.

"Come on, You said you wouldn't be difficult," He said crossing his arms.

"Zzzzeepy..." A voice buzzed out of sight. I knew that voice...

"You can recharge early tonight, get in here," Rodimus said pulling the tired mech through.

I clenched my fists as I flared in anger.

"Waspinater you have some nerve!" I shouted.

"Eeeeck!" The mech yelped running behind Rodimus. "C-Colonel Leadframe! what a surprizzz to Zzzee you Ma'am." He waved nervously I could see his wings get twitchy which he only dose when scared or nervous. He should be scared, He was in my platoon! He was one of the spawn of a glitchs that abandoned me!

"Ohhhhh you are sooo lucky Shoulders put me in cuffs, I'd rip your fraging wings clean off bug!" I growled. I would, I really would... and I will... and I plan too...

The red bot patted Wazpinater on the helm.

"Hey, now you're awake!" Rodimus asked giving him a thumbs up.

"Shut upzz, Rodbot!" Waspanater hissed swatting his hands away.

I was fuming on the couch letting my field expand to match my rage. If my platoon had stuck together we would have made it, their is straight in numbers! We would've had plenty of fire power to take out any Autobot hunters. I lasted weeks with out them and from the looks of Waspanator, he had been captured a while.

That was a nice thought...

That he was likely captured day one without me.

Magnus approached The red bot, "Rodimus I was hoping we could talk, privately."

"Sure thing Mags," He said with his annoyingly happy field. Waspinator grabbed his masters arm.

"Can Wazzzzpinator come with Rodbot? Wazpinator promizz not to lizzzten," he asked. The pretty mech was going to answer but Magnus interrupted.

"No, you can stay here, she can't hurt you," Magnus said glancing over at me. His scowl told me to play nice. I shifted slightly letting some of the glass on me fall of my chest and make small _tink_ noises as they fell.

With the reminder of my past disobedience fresh in his mind, he left with the pretty bot... I couldn't help but smile.

 **Ultra Magnus's P.O.V**

She let her smug frame envelope the room as I left. Rodimus only looked back for a moment before he followed me into a separate room. Well, more of a storage closet full of more data pads. Rodimus was the first to talk.

"Did I walk in on something you two weren't done with yet?" He asked, I was honestly surprised he noticed.

"She is impossible, everything is a compilation that she'll do anything to win. I don't know what I'm doing or how to approach this. I need help," I said whole-heartedly.

Rodimus gave a thoughtful look.

"Then why did you get a Con, I thought ' _I was horrible because I had Waspinator'_?" Rodimus asked a little bitterly.

It was true... I did say it wasn't right to keep slaves just out of principle. I never call him horrible, that his own interpretation I guess. That was while ago back when the policy was first introduced.

"Ratchet made me, I hunted her and... she got hurt really badly. So I'm nursing her back to health, or until Hotshot comes back," Magnus said.

"Why didn't you put her up for auction if you couldn't handle her." Rodimus asked.

"She'd sell for cheep, her back is completely ruined she can barely sit herself up and her lags don't work at all. Listen, yes go ahead and berate me for my hypocrisy. I'm sorry for the things I said in the the past but I still need your help," I said

"Alright, alright I'm sorry too, But why do you want my help?" He asked putting his hands together.

"You and Waspinater have a nice and friendly relationship. I want her to understand that she's in a safe place and I'm not a evil mech ," I explained. That was part of it, secondly I didn't really have any other options,

"Ok, firstly what have you done to prove yourself?" Rodimus asked simply.

"I've told her repeatedly, I didn't shock her when she tried to kill me I helped her get clean. I gave her a place to rest and tried to give her Energon-" I went through a mental list, and I wasn't the problem. She was.

"Ok, but have you talked to her about it?" Rodimus asked putting his best skeptic look on. No. But Actions speaks louder then words right? Besides, I'm not very good with words. Not out loud anyways... I shrank a little.

"-no" I responded small.

"And when I came in here she was in cuffs..." he crossed his arms giving me a half lid look.

"I still needed to punish her," I said still believe in that whole heartedly.

"Well there you go, show her you can be flexible, that not above throwing her a bone. Showing mercy. Me and Waspinater works because he always knows his safe with me," Rodimus said.

It made sense, but I... I wasn't so sure.

"I told her she was safe," I explained.

"Listen Mags, your word isn't going to be good enough. If you want trust, you have to earn it," Rodimus signed "your your own worst nightmare megs."

He has no idea...

I wanted to change the subject.

"On the Comm you had something important to give me. Now, please tell me It is more of those collectible Rodimus training card game your trying to promote. Or dose it actually have to do with these secret videos Bumblebee got form the counsel. Did anyone get them working yet?" I asked.

Rodimus shook his helm.

"No, but it's even better. I'm decided I'm running for counsel, I can do a lot of good from the inside. Maybe even change it from the inside..."

Oh no, Rodimus can't. He'd be playing a game of _actual_ cut throat. If they'd even let him in...

"Rodimus, please don't- please, work with Optimus. You don't always need to play hero." I said grabbing his shoulders.

"No, no, I'm really popular on earth. I started doing this human thing called vloging and I'm really really good at it, I have millions of followers! I-I figures I could do the same here. Neutrals like me because I'm fresh Energon. I'm nice to Wasp and even tho they can't vote I don't think the decepticons hate me! And if I work my way up to the head of Council-"

"They will kill you. You will go missing, and no one will ever find the body," I said dead seriously. Rodimus is brash, bull headed, headstrong. But I won't let him kill himself like this.

Rodimus had a spark broken face, like when you tell a sparkling they can't be a prime And crush their dream.

"Rodimus, you do have political swing. Talk to Optimus. He'll set you up in a place where you'll be most valuable. But for Primus's sake do not run for council. Please listen to me just this once!"

I was worried. I was so very worried...

I know he hated to be told "no" that's why I didn't. Or tried my best not too this time.

 **Leadframe's P.O.V**

I had shifted so the cleaning drones could clean up the Energon and glass on the couch. By that I mean I was slightly out of the way. I couldn't get a grip to pull myself across very well.

It finished just as I heard a door open.

Shoulders and the Red twig came out. The twig lost all the pep in his step and zero joy in his field. He shifted nervously back around to face the big blue mech.

"I... I just wanted to get your opinion on these promotional fliers," He said handing a data folder over to Magnus from his sub space. All before quietly grabbing his pet traitor to leave.

"Rodimus-" he said in a more gentle tone.

"N-no it's fine, I just... your right, It's probably to much for me anyways," the read speedster said with a weak smile. All before leaving.

The room went silent...

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, are you sure your not a Decepticon, man, I've never seen anyone brake someone's spirits that fast! What was that, 3 minuets? What ya do to him?"

Magnus didn't say anything.

No death glare, didn't tell me to shut up. Nothing.

So I tried again.

"What did the Twig give you, all his hopes and dreams? And you just smashed 'em"

Still no reaction? Guess I'm not trying hard enough. That made me smile more.

"Aww, did you hurt the twigs feeling? Did he present himself vale open and you turned him down? Looking for that Ultra spike but ya couldn't deliver. Let me guess you lost it during the war. It's why you feel the need to boss around everyone, make sure they're as miserable and dry as you are,"

A buss noise filled the room and quietly released making me yelp in pain.

Did he just... shock me? That was hardly a punishment, hardly hurt.

He turned back around.

"Another word and I'll gag you,"

"Oh, Am I making you feel bad?" I said.

Honestly I have reached that threshold of not giving a frag about this whole thing. He wanted me here as some sort of power fetish. Probably why he doesn't want my hands free because otherwise I can do things like drinking a cube all on my lonesome.

I'm not even surprised he sucked the joy out of that little twig. It's what he dose. No one is allowed to be happy.

The one time the rumour we're true. Now I have to put up with him until the day he sells me to someone else.

Stomped over to me.

He pulled out...

The stasis cuff key!

He unlocked my shackles and plopped down a Energon cube on the table.

I blinked at him in amazement.

What?

"I'm trusting you without cuffs. please drink the cube slowly," Magnus said before stomping off down the hall into the washrack. Like a somber giant.

I grabbed the cube and slowly started to sip at it.

What the hell was that?

Did I really get under his armour with that? Why wouldn't he just beat me, or play with the shock collar... I know I would have.

I wasn't sure how to respond to this. whatever the frag this was.

Why did he let me go?

No he's probably looking for something out of it.

They _always_ are.


	6. Ch 6: Less Noise

_Chapter 6: less noise_

 **Ultra Magnus's P.O.V**

 **Note: echoe018: I'm glad! Hope you weren't waiting too long! BumblePrime615 thank you! I went back to the other chapters and fixed it a bunch. I hope it reads better now. I really wanted Waspinator in this series. But my way of putting him in was a bit cruel. I was having issues coming up with someone who'd work good with Rodimus. So I very meanly though "hey, who are the two biggest punching bags? Well the universe hates Waspinator and the fanbace hates Rodimus! PERFECT! the two greatest failures!" I felt horrible for think that so I had to share. (:**

 **(don't hate me, IDW Rodimus is my space husband whom I love)**

Sod it!

I very aggressively used up the last of my handy disinfectant. Tossing the empty container into the recycling unite; already filled with identical containers. It was fine, I had much more in my under the sink in here and my nightstand.

And in my desk...

I diligently rubbed my hands together not leaving space on my servos unclean.

How dose he always do this! I just want him live long enough to **be** Optimus's successor. So... why do I feel like the bad guy!

I swear he has "evil" written in his code. Or at least targeted towards me; and me alone.

I turned on the water nice and hot to wash the disinfectant off.

Rodimus is the best emotional manipulation on the face of Cybertron. He could always get me to agree to let him do something stupid. Like meteor surfing or let's him play hopscotch with land mines, he said it make it more interesting. Not stopping him from weld Prowls servos to his desk. Or letting him anywhere near the human internet. He has the attention span of a child.

I try not to say no because he needs to make decisions on his own. But even if I say no he gets all whiny, has himself a tiff get angry and then the silence treatment or something equally childish; until something else catches his attention again, rinse and repeat.

This was different. _Very_ different.

I'm not just doing it to spoil everyone's fun. I just...

I let myself sigh out loud.

I'm at least glad he's back safe in the city. I can keep a optic on him better.

Plus these more to worry about then the counsel, There are still Decepticons out there some of which would do anything to kill a Prime.

I dried my hands off and took a slow deep breath.

It's fine.

Every thing will be fine.

I head a thud in the living/ working area.

I couldn't help but roll my optics. prepare for the worse, I stepped out of the washrack. Down the hall wondering what else this aggressive femme has broken today.

However she was no longer on the couch. No, instead she was on the ground in front of the door desperately reaching for the doors keypad and not quite being able to reach it.

Little good that dose, she doesn't even know the code.

I let just out another sigh.

I saw the Energon cube on the table in front of the couch. It still had a little more then half. And I know she was running on empty. At least she listened to _one_ thing I said.

She swung her head over finally noticing me.

"Aww, Scrap,"

I just walked over picking her up and putting her back on the couch. She crossed her arms and shot me a pouty face.

"Give me your wrists," I said dully.

She didn't budge.

"I won't cuff them, behind your back this time," I said trying to sound nicer. And to alleviate the discomfort of last time.

She looked away and held out her wrists limply. I put them one gently and made them less tight.

"I'm still not happy about it," She spat.

"I know, I'm the bad guy, right." I said. seems to be the theme of today...

"Depends, are you gonna "correct me"?" She said snide with a bit of a glare.

Let it go Magnus. You can't win.

"Here," I gave her a touch panel for the entertainment system. Might keep her quiet. "Rest, let ratchet welds health before you brake any. I promise once they set, we'll start your physical therapy. Until then, I have work to catch up on. I'll be right there at my desk if you need help with anything, alright."

 **Leadframe's P.O.V**

Wow.

I had no snarky comeback for that.

Come on, Shoulders. Give me something! To work off of.

"Need the T.V to baby sit for yeah," ok good start but there's no insult. "Don't worry, it's just as stiff and robotic as you are,"

Eh, not my strongest.

Magnus just ignored me and started doing his work at his big aft desk.

Fine.

I guess I win.

...

...

HA!

I grabbed the blanket on the couch and rapped it around me. Took a few tries with the handcuffs.

On the touch pad I scrolled through some of the channels. There I found the news. This could be helpful after all. Whatever information helps, right? Last time I was on Cybertron was... oh, maybe three million years ago.

For all I know, they already know about our secret plan to regroup at Kingdah and blown it up.

I clicked the change news icon and for what city.

Oh.

Very interesting. I saw pictures of 4 different cities all of which were ones I recognized Iacon, Polyhex, Kaon and Kalis. They were the only city's available... I guess the other haven't been rebuilt yet.

I'm really surprised too see they got Kalis up and running again.

I came online there, the war was well on its way. The place was a ghost town last I was their.

But I'm just gonna scoop out the area I'm stuck in for right now. I selected news for Iacon.

" **-in light of Senator Brakecase new labour laws, Energon prices have dropped significantly. And with the planet slowly healing from its burn, allows for new deposits to form. While some claim that the new Labor act is much to harsh. The official running the mines say "They've never been running smoother."**

" **Senator Brekecase even allowed us to interview him after he signed the Workers Rations Relief policy."**

It cut to a indoors shot of some odd green mech. Looked to be a big powerful guy. Why don't I remember seeing him on the battlefield. Or anywhere... I'm sure the stiff politicians HATED getting they're armour dirty.

" **Ever since Alfa Trion left us, it's been a struggle on all of us. But we need to remember that progress is what drives us forward."**

Phffff, that doesn't even mean anything. He literally could have just spoken nothing and it wouldn't equal the same thing. Stupid Autobots... slaver isn't progress. "That's called going backwards".

" **How do you feel about the protest coming from some of the Autobots?"**

Oh yeah, poor workers but sure let's enslaving our enemy!

" **Well, they... they been through a lot. Sometimes peace is harder than war. A lot of them have rivals down in those mines. And sometimes people can't just let the past go."**

Wait... those workers... are Decepticons... I looked at my small glass in front of me with a ping of disgust. I suddenly didn't feel so hungry...

" **But a lot of them say the new law is "cruel" wouldn't they want them to suffer?"**

No, it had to be something more too it. I don't imagine us extending the same courtesy if things were reversed.

It cut to a angry mob of Autobots shouting about these laws. What were they anyways... it cut back to the political mech again.

" **A lot of the Autobot are brave fighters not smart might not understand what this law is. It's benefiting the people who said no too fighting. The Autobot, The have it were given a lot for fighting for our planet. Sometimes they might forget that there fight wasn't everyone's. Or perhaps they miss being the centre of attention. Now I don't mean to sound unkind when I say that, but...-"**

"Change it please," Magnus said behind me. Yeah probably isn't to fond of the _brutal_ Autobot bashing Going on.

"Hey Magnus, what new laws are they talking about," I asked

His body slumped slightly.

"It's for the Decepticon only. It's forced Double shift work, 18 hours a day, one Energon brake," Magnus said bitterly. "They barely fuel them crumbs."

"Well, if it's such a moral dilemma, you doesn't your pure perfect Prime do something about it,"

Magnus put down his data pad.

"You heard what they think of us. The media makes us sound like barbaric mental escapees, Optimus is considered a ex-military leader. The only real power he has is symbolic,"

I just looked away. Not interested anymore, I don't care about his bosses excuses. just looked through a bunch of the other channel options on the touch remote. I found Ultra Magnus's browser history. What dose the big guy like to watch.

I gave it a click and was very surprised. And discussed...

Earth movies?

Gross.

I scrolled through and found nothing that wasn't from earth. Why would anyone watch any of this crap. Lumpy flesh monsters living their...lumpy fleshy lives. I scrolled through more of the stupid films in Ultra Magnus's had a list with a star on it which were probably his favourites list. None of which I could read. Stupid primitive earth language.

-Marry Poppins

-Sound of music

-Hello Dolly

-Chicago

-Annie

-Chitty chitty bang bang

-Wizard of Oz

All the letters looked funny and I had no chance of saying 'em out-loud.

More Human garbage. Frag, I'd rather watch nothing. All else Cybertron had to offer is reality tv. And that's just about as appealing as the organic stuff.

I went through his music library marked with a music note at the top. Curiously if found the titles of those earth movies in his favourites... what the actual hell? These are connected to his hub's downloads as well... So dose he listen to these when working?

I knew the Autobot were sluts for organics but come on guys!

I just picked the stupid reality tv. It was only better by a very very _very_ small margin. They were interviewing Autobots who had settled down and took to a career. Blur as it seemed, now ran a bar. But on the floor at the autoscum's pedes.

Swindle.

He kept his head low and a leash on him; like a cyber hound. No one payed even the slightest of attention to him. You could only see him in the wide shots. Absolutely pitiful...

We all had tracking/blowing up collars but that actually served a function. This was... I mean... Primus, did everyone just go insane! They can't even give us even a scrap dignity, Cybertronian pride!

They literally turned us into... pets.

Like domesticated animals.

Ok, Before I was being hyperbolic before but... no...

I when I get back on my pedes again... is Ultra Magnus gonna... do that. Was he going to walk me around as a prize on a leash like some kind of show animal.

I sank a little in my seat, I just looked at the screen in horror.

I could take being beaten or whipped or any other form of physics torture. I'm a literal super space tank. I can take it. I... I don't think I'd survive the humiliation. I'd just die on the spot. It's why I don't want to be fraging hand fed.

If he EVER tries leash me, I'll kill him. I will take whatever peace of material he wants to drag me around in. And I'll find a way to kill him with it.

 **Ultra Magnus's P.O.V**

I lied to her about being behind on work. I got it yesterday, I just want to get it done soon. In case someone else comes up or I find something wrong with it in my 12 step proof reading proses.

Honestly more people should do it, I often find simple error in plenty of works. Optimus sometimes get annoyed with me when I do this. But I don't get the problem. If there's a error in the work I can work on it proper because I'm then paranoid that something else is wrong or worst; I'd be signing someone's gibberish. And making Gibberish laws are not what I do.

Rodimus is much worse. He dose it on purpose because he knows it bothers me.

I tried showing him my 12 step proses but... he was largely uninterested.

In fact whenever we discuss his poor writing skills he makes a habit of excusing himself. Promising he'll be back. Then, leaving me there.

After being ditched me fore times I had given up.

I do wonder what Leadframe's literacy writing is like.

I watched the femme watch tv. I could feel the anger she exuded.

She was always so angry. I'm sure once she gets used to it here she'll start to warm up a bit more. Me taking off the cuffs helped her mood. Unfortunately her audited was much to be desired. I'd hope to help fix that.

Until then, I just hope she's more comfortable.

 **Leadframe's P.O.V**

I tugged a little at my cuffed hands lightly.

I felt anxiety build. Nothing extreme just... just a creeping tension. A nervous feeling.

When i hopefully get on two pledes again, then maybe I can fight him better. Back on that horrible snowy rock, I had been on the run without fuel for a long while. I was bested at my worst. This time it will be more fair. I can fake that it hurt more then it should so I get more healing time before he dose Primus know what too me.

He'll be expecting his reward...

But before that happens I can recover and kick his skid plate-

But I still have on the collar...

FRAG _ **!**_

I silently gritted my dental. I tucked in my field so he hopefully wouldn't notice my seething contempt. I really need a mirror. Maybe I can pick the lock. Or at the very least defuse the functions. I looked around trying to locate a mirror or some sort of reflective source I could uses.

Nothing low enough to the ground.

Hmm, I might just have to wait till I'm able to stand. I know I saw a mirror in the washrack.

But then I got a different idea.

Or tonight I can wait tell he goes recharge then I crawl to the entertainment system and use the reflection off the screen... sure I might not have anything on me that can help but that way I can at least get a good look. Maybe even figure out what I need for it...

On the entertainment system, Blurr was drinking in all the attention while failing to notice he hadn't let enough slack on the leash. Once in a while Blurr would move his hand and the miserable looking Swindle just shut his optics and just do his best to accommodate his masters movement. It was sickening to watch.

I grabbed the Tablet control and scrolled through I don't care. I change my mind. Id much rather watch gross carbon based lumps then this. I went back to Magnus's favourites. The icons with a heart shape on it; and clicked the first one I saw.

Frag it, I guess I'm watching _Marry Poppins_.

Click.

Some oldie logo appeared with some oldie music playing.

It starting with some narration and... singing?

I looked at the description of the movie on the tablet. I noticed next to it, it had music notes around it. That was to indicate genres.

Oh it's a musical. I looked at a few of the other fleshy films Magnus felt like saving as this one continued to play. They were ALL musicals.

I hadn't noticed but within seconds Ultra Magnus was taken out of his work with a look of horror. Magnus Rushed over faster then a mech of his size should be able too and snatched the table controller and switched it off.

"Dude?!" I Said annoying. "You said I could watch something!"

"That wasn't a invitation to ransack my privet library," Magnus shouted mildly horrified. Like I had found his stash of _slash_ or something.

"Who cares," I said.

Magnus didn't respond. He just put another movie on at random. Some dumb human action movie.

However... very curiously I noticed Magnus was flusher more then any person I've ever seen. He was embarrassed, Humiliated, absolutely horrified. He was shacking a little, nerves on end because of my _discover._ I don't think I've ever seen anything cuter then a flustered Magnus. His frown had also doubled down. He had place the control tablet far out of reach for me and brooded back to his desk and made no further optic contact.

Tee hee.

I could use this... finally I had a sliver of leverage.

The rest of the day passes without issue. Shoulder hasn't said a word since. A blessing if there ever was one. The human movies were gross to watch, especially when a Mech and Femme of the squishy variety would... get together.

Nearly purged twice.

But now I was just sort of bored. I don't really care for watching shows all day but there wasn't much I could do about it. I shifted my hips but only found pain. I wasn't looking to bust the welds; then I'd get sent back to Ratchet.

I shuttered at the thought...

Not a risk worth taking.

I head Ultra Magnus putting away his datapad and repots so I assume my peace won't last. But that's fine by me. Maybe we can play a game or something. Maybe hollow chest or cards. He seems like he might have those. Ohh, I should ask him if he has dominoes. That be also fun!

But then reality came back. Of corse he wouldn't, that require him to know what fun is!

Frag it-

"Hey Mag's! Got any dominoes!" I enthusiastically said. I didn't want to call him shoulders. My way of buttering him up.

"No," he said seriously.

Oh.

"Got any other kinds of games we could play, I'm kinda bored," I said shuttering my optics fast trying to look all innocent.

"No, but I do have some story pads if you would like," Magnus offered.

 **Ultra Magnus's P.O.V**

I watched her freeze like a statue.

"No, I'm good," She said nervously. That was odd...

I went over to my book shelf and grabbed a book that she might like. It was any grad lore or super complex poetry but a nice read, a little something to pass the time.

Leadframe had super focus on the Entertainment system ignoring me approaching.

But I held it out for her.

"Here," I sounded more aggressive then I meant too. Her optics shifted.

"I'm fine," She said hostile. "I didn't mean to bother you. Forget I ever said anything," The Femme said as if I had poisoned the reading device. She herself look... fearful...

"Leadframe? Are you alright?" I asked confused. This arose suspicion in me. Really odd behaviour for this otherwise prideful femme. She said nothing, but her body made small shifts as if to retreat.

Very well, if she insisted. I went back to the shelves and put the data pad away.

I think I'm finished for today. It was getting late and I haven't really said much in the while. I very slowly approached the couch and sat on the far end. She was comfortably rapped in a blanket and used he cuffed servos to hold on to the corners.

"What movie is this?" I asked trying to make conversation.

She didn't bother looking.

"D'know, one of these fleshes had his spawn kidnapped and he's trying to get her back, be the other wants him to suffer because... well I'm not sure. Guess he's just a aft," She said dull. "It's really hard to watch the fights. The camera shakes to much and both of them are pale skin brown hair creates. So the fights confuse me about who is who. They both look the exact same so I'm not sure who to cheer for."

Her dry cynicism made me smile. I'm glad mindless violence doesn't seem to interest her. Maybe... I could help with that.

"Want to watch one of my favourite movies?" I said a little unsure. The worst that could happen is she makes fun. Even then I can handle it. It's not like she didn't already know my secret.

"Sure," she said as I picked up the device. It was the one she started playing before.

I felt her optics give me a sceptical look from across the couch; recognizing it from before. She didn't say anything keeping her mouth shut.

I was grateful, I'd prefer her to see it first before she chooses to make fun of me at least.

I was a little nervous. I... I hope she likes it. I don't share these things with anyone. Not even Rodimus knows, I'd argue he's the closest person to me. He'd probably laugh and tell the whole world. Well... maybe not. He isn't that cruel I hope. A brat, maybe. But not cruel.

She had hogged all the blankets which made me wonder if it was cold in here. It didn't feel it. I have the thermostat on a very strict schedule to go with the time of day and wether conditions.

I looked over at the quarter full Energon cube she's been sipping at since this morning. She still hadn't finish it. No wonder she's cold, she running on low energy. That had me worried because her priority system is going to need fuel to heal her. Her heating systems might have shut down in order to preserve power for their priority system...

"Hey," I called over "Drink more."

Leadframe's optics turned into dangers. But she did what I said. But still taking only small sips.

 **Leadframe's P.O.V**

Sorry big guy, your singing organics haven't convinced me this isn't poison.

Or worse drudged.

I could deal with poison, I could deal with death.

I've been feeling doozy all day and I was curious if _this_ was the caws. I don't want it to be the case. The Energon tasted wonderfully sweet, probably the best I've had in a looooong time. It pains me to hold back. But I... I don't want anything to happen to me when I'm passed out. If I was being forced in anyway way... I at the very least want to be aware. I was already helpless enough as is.

I hope he's not that big of a cowered.

I hope at the very least he waits until I'm better.

I went back to watching the movie.

 **Ultra Magnus's P.O.V**

She didn't last through the whole thing, her body was using all its energy to her healing protocols; fixing her back. I'm not surprised she was tired out. She was kinda cute when she slept, she looked peaceful and all the tension in her body had gone lax. Over the course of the film she has wiggled in a way that got her in a comfortable position. Even if it did mean I needed to help move her lags back onto the couch; letting the femme take over most of it.

I was gonna head off to recharge but... I wanted to see the end of the movie.

Mr Banks learning the only thing that can truly enrich him is the love of his family. Marry Poppins services is no longer required and she leaves.

I adore her...

She is so powerful and strict but she carries herself in a way that makes her so... wonderful and charming. I'd love to be more like that.

I rested my head in my left servo for support.

Or even for people just to hate me less. But without distance how can anyone respect me. I'm not natural leader like my brother Dominus.

After this I'll go rest for tomorrow. Maybe I'll have better luck. I'll find her some better things to read for tomorrow. I'm sure Rodimus would mind sharing the stories he's left here. I doubt she'd be into poetry or political documents.

I got up and turned down the lights.

Tomorrow would be a better day...


	7. Ch 7: A Evil Plan

_Chapter 7_

 _A evil plan_

 **Note: this one is short and sweet, please enjoy...**

 **Leadframe's P.O.V**

I had online after a short nap it seemed. In a panic I checked myself, I was laying our horizontal. A different position then when I had fallen asleep... that made my spark nearly explode with panic.

I checked for new paint scuffs or any new dents, bends or pains.

It was fine, I was fine.

I took a minute to calm down. Flipping through my hub. I hadn't sustained any further damage (that I could tell)... it had nothing to report from my lags. But I don't think anything happened. My hub kept sending me error messages about the readouts on my lower half. I tossed them all aside. Not being helpful. But my energy reserves were at a critical low.

I gave the glass a sceptical look.

I don't think he'd been drugging me. The rest of my system were optimal which wouldn't be the case if he really was. I also don't feel sick. Hunger pains, yes. But their was a cure for that sitting on the table.

But next to it was another full cube.

Did Magnus leave another one out for me?

No h-he... he must have forgotten it.

Yeah,

Heh, what a fool. It was probably his own... safe non poison brand.

I pushed myself to my sided with a hiss. I reached out a grabbed the _safe_ full cube. I practically downed it.

One of the pros with being with a mech the size of Magnus is he doesn't skimp on rations. He know what us bigger bots need. Again I'm only a half meter shorter then him. My tank mode is mmm gorgeous. I've seen people have spark attacks just at the sight of my might Altmode. Even better when they tried and run. My targeting system is tops of the line modded to perfect with pinpoint accuracy. It hits hard and the laser fire shots fast leaves a sticky napalm in its wake. Or at lest it dose with a full powered charge shot. Takes 7 seconds to change and a 30 seconds cool off period.

Pits, I miss my treads.

I wasn't fast but it was like a badaft slow walk. Just felt so cool.

Speaking off my treads... I remember the collar. I needed to get this off first before I get to give them a spin and maybe pay my Master a visit. Thank him for the fuel he left me before I send him to annoy Primus.

I dropped the blank on the floor first, make it easier to slide across on and leave no scratches on the perfectly polished floor. I couldn't just risk rolling off the couch and making a loud thud like last time, I needed get my knees on the blanket first.

I was well built in my upper arms. Lifting my lags over was easy but I needed to be carful. I had myself holding onto the couch with one hand and the front table with my end of my elbow. The handcuffs made this very VERY hard. I lowered myself slowly onto the floor. Swiftly; but quietly shifting my hands to the ground so I wouldn't fall forward. My knees couldn't support me either.

Perfect.

I tucked the front of the blanket behind where I'd use my elbow to crawl across the floor and get in front of the entertainment system.

My mirror...

I dimly pulled up some shoulder lights.

I also needed to pull myself up so I can sit on my knees. No mater how painful I'd have to tuff it out. I couldn't see my reflection from this hight.

Painfully it was. Biting my lip I pulled myself up keeping myself from groaning out loud.

The pain didn't go away ether. The act of my wate agenst them was enough to hurt like hell. I'd have to power through this. The collar needed to come off tonight, be deactivated, anything that might help balance the power scale more in my favour.

In the blackish silver it was hard to see my reflection, I needed overhead lights but the room was pitch black other then here. It was still the dead of night outside as well.

As luck would have it, my targeting system works outside tank mode.

A bionic slide optic screen slid in front of my optics. I don't care to wear these outside tank mode because it makes me look like one of those microscope science nerds. Worked same as well but mine are combat purposed.

My reflection came into view and further into focus. I needed to adjust a sort of night vision on to get a good outline and back and forth between heat signatures.

Because I was still colder it made the collar more visible. Particularly what was powering the damn thing.

On the left side was where I needed to get at. The lock function was electronic. No other way to rip it off smaller locks were clamped to the neck cables. Probably magnetized, I could tell because of the heft.

It's probably self generated. Normal magnetic lock with real magnets would give you a huge headache. Plus this was stronger.

Problem is regular magnets can't be shut off with a EMP blast.

Or shut off in general.

That made me smile.

In the centre of the thick metal bad was a electric blue strip showing that it was activated and had a stream through it. I don't feel a stab or pinch when it was clamped on so I don't think it was attached in any way. So it wasn't getting power from the person wearing it. Good, that would make this more annoying.

The collar didn't seem to have a opening, simply bent in place and stayed like so forever but that's a bunch of cyber bull. It could come off.

I'd have to take out the power first, no doubt the key to the damn thing was on my master hub controls. Or in the hands of authority's like police or doctors.

Oh.

Interesting...

Another lens made it possible for me to see something normally invisible.

It had a anti EMP field around it.

Made sense, it be too big of a crippling flaw.

Back to thermal I could make out a hollow compartment where the generator is and started looking for seams lines but low and behold it's on the side facing my neck.

Oh but this hadn't need to be the end. I'd just need a few things I could bend. A scalpel perhaps and a wire picker.

I folded myself back to the ground unable to bare the pain any longer.

Hmm, that give me a idea... it be a real shame if I _accidentally_ busted some important welding... why, then shoulders would have to take me back to the hospital and visit Ratchet and all his medical toys.

I couldn't help but let a evilly smile cross my face...


End file.
